Forum:CopyVio Copyvio Quelle:startrek.com
Eine Reihe Bilder, die der startrek.com-Seite entnommen sind, verletzten die Copyrights von startrek.com oder Dritter, die das Material zur Verfügung gestellt haben (siehe http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/terms.html). Darunter fallen zunächst die ausdrücklich in der Beschreibung mit "Quelle:Startrek.com" gekennzeichneten: *Bild:Charles Tucker.jpg *Bild:Fantome.jpg *Bild:PhantomENT.jpg *Bild:Miles-OBrien.jpg *Bild:Elizabeth Cutler.jpg *Bild:MaxGrodenchik.jpg *Bild:STXI.jpg und sicherlich noch einige andere. Ich erspar' mir vorerst die copyvio-Kennzeichnung und bitte um Meinungen zur Vorgehensweise --KenKeeler -- Postfach 15:41, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Alle Promo-Bilder löschen, das Fair Use deckt nicht die Rechte des Fotografen ab! Das (vorläufige) Kinoplakat ist aber etwas grenzwertig. Wenn das exklusiv für startrek.com ist - löschen wenn nicht, Paramount kontaktieren, ob man das für die Enzyklopädie nutzen darf. 18:14, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) Unstreitig liegen die Rechte der Bilder ja bei Paramount, die sie lediglich für die Veröffentlichung an startrek.com freigegeben haben. Grundsätzlich könnte man bei Promo-Bildern natürlich auf die Idee kommen, dass es ja Unsinn für Paramount wäre, diese nicht für die Veröffentlichung woauchimmer freizugeben. Andererseits könnte startrek.com natürlich auch ein gewisses Exklusivitätsinteresse haben. Man kann das leider nie so genau sagen. was das Poster betrifft, so würde ich - im Hinblick auf den Wikipedia-Artikel http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:ST11poster1.jpg , in welchem es heisst: This image is of a movie poster, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the movie or the studio which produced the movie in question. It is believed that the use of scaled-down, low-resolution images of movie posters * to illustrate the movie in question or to provide critical analysis of the poster content or artwork * on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation, qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. Any other uses of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, may be copyright infringement. See Wikipedia:Fair use for more information. To the uploader: please add a detailed fair use rationale for each use, as described on Wikipedia:Image description page, as well as the source of the work and copyright information. es als - u.U. unter Beachtung des letzten Absatzes - als fair use erachten (Dem Gott von Sha Ka Ree sei's gedankt!). Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, welche detailed fair use rationale da wohl gemeint ist, aber nun ja. Der Rest sollte einfach gelöscht werden. So schön es ist, aber screenshots tun es jeweils auch (abgesehen von Max Grodenchik). Vielleicht könnte das Deine erste Amtshandlung werden, defchris :-). Glückwunsch auch meinerseits dazu! --KenKeeler -- Postfach 11:56, 11. Okt 2006 (UTC) :*g* ich bin schon länger fleißig am Ausmisten. ;) :Wir müssen mal alle Promofotos rauswerfen, gerade die von Worf und Tom Paris sind richtig grauenhaft... Beim Aufräumen können wir auch gleich mal alle Bilder unter richtigem Namen hochladen. Aber heute Nacht nicht mehr. 00:48, 18. Okt 2006 (UTC) *''Bild:Charles Tucker.jpg'' - gelöscht und unter Bild:Charles Tucker III.jpg ein anderes hochgeladen. *''Bild:PhantomENT.jpg'' - gelöscht und unter Bild:Phantom-Frau.jpg ein neues hochgeladen. *''Bild:Elizabeth Cutler.jpg'' - copyright-verletzendes Bild gelöscht und Screenshot unter gleichem Namen hochgeladen. *''Bild:MaxGrodenchik.jpg'' - ersatzlos gelöscht. *''Bild:STXI.jpg'' - lassen wir erstmal denke ich oder? 12:57, 18. Okt 2006 (UTC) *''Bild:Fantome.jpg'' - durch Screenshot ersetzt. 11:28, 22. Okt 2006 (UTC) *''Bild:Miles-OBrien.jpg'' - auch durch Screenshot ersetzt. Das (vorläufige) Plakat des elften Films bleibt erstmal würde ich sagen, oder? Zumindest dort hätte ich gerne eine breitere Meinungsbasis. Stammt dieses Vorab-Artwork nicht von startrek.com? 11:44, 22. Okt 2006 (UTC) Ich hab noch Bild:Jannar.jpg gefunden. Kommt das auch von startrek.com? 18:39, 29. Okt 2006 (UTC) :War eh verwaist, also hab ich's gelöscht. 21:32, 22. Dez 2006 (UTC) :STXI.jpg ist auch gelöscht - startrek.com war deutlich zu erkennen. 18:46, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC)